Love Is Weakness
by FangirlForLife54
Summary: Stiles Stilinkski was in love with Lydia Martin. Everyone knew that for a fact. So naturally he would do anything for her. When the two finally start to getting closer, obstacles get in their way as always. Will they be able to fight the worst enemy they have come to know yet? An enemy no one can beat. Dementia.


**FOREWOOD**

One thing is certain in this life, everyone dies eventually. There is no denying it. Some people pass away peacefully when they are old and have said everything there is to say, but others aren't as lucky. This is indeed a love story, but as you probably already know not all love stories have happy endings.

But, this is a happy story nonetheless. There should be no tears or sadness over the death of someone who did it all, who finally came to terms with what was about to happen. Maybe not at first but eventually he did and he could not be more blissful.

His soul was lighter than a child's, death himself was intrigued by his purity and his eagerness to be taken away and to move on to new, unknown places. He was brave, but that was not because he was fearless. He was terrified and that is exactly what made him human.

He did not want to be mourned for his death, he wanted to be remembered for the adventurous life he lived and not even by everyone, just by the ones he loved. And he was. He always remained in their hearts even after they had moved on, as he would want them at his worse,they did not give up on him. Not even when he tried to push them away.

So, this may not be a story with a happily ever after but Stiles did not care about endings at all. He just wanted a great beginning and a very happy middle and that is exactly what he Stilinski left this world with only one single regret. Her. This is the story about how it all went down.

 **Six Months Before**

Stiles woke up to what he deemed to be the most beautiful sound in the universe. Lydia's angelic voice, that could make his heart skip a beat and made him weak to his knees.

"Stiles!" She called him again, all the delicacy gone from her voice, replaced by her adorable demanding tone. His eyes fluttered open, and he almost fell off his bed. Stiles knew what she looked like but nothing could ever prepare him for that breathtaking girl. Nothing could possibly prepare him for Lydia Martin.

Lydia chuckled and her cheeks turned to a barely noticable shade of pink at how ridiculous and extravagant he was being, as he kept gaping at her. "You can't blame me for staring at how beautiful you look." He muttered, his voice still heavy from sleep. Lydia sometimes thought that that boy could read her mind but she omitted to tell him that.

"You are being ridiculous. Now get up!" She taunted him. "And where exactly would we be going?" He inquired, while turning to look at her. "That is a secret. Happy Birthday dumbass." She laughed and jumped on the bed next to him. She reached his face with her hand and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Despite the fact that the gesture was utterly innocent, they both got butterflies in their stomachs at the touch. Her soft red lips lingered on his cheek for a while, but she finally pulled away so as not to make it even more akward that it had already become. Stiles felt like electricity had coursed through him,on the places her hands and lips had not that long ago been.

Their faces were dangerously close to each other's, so close that Lydia could feel his warm breath on her face. "You need to get up now." She hoped for her words to come out strong but her voice turned out to be only a bit louder than a whisper. "Alright." Stiles reluctantly agreed , his voice mirroring her low and husky one.

He got up from his bed in one swift movement and thanked his lucky stars he had decided to actually wear a T-shirt before he had gone to bed. He took some clothes off his drawers and entered the bathroom, while Lydia had occupied herself with her phone. She looked really cute when she concentrated.

When he closed the door behind him, he lectured himself not to think about Lydia that way again. He knew that he couldn't help it though. At times, he would think that he really was over her but then when he would see her face he would know he was screwed. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

When he was all done getting dressed and brushing his teeth he reemerged from the bathroom to find her eaiting for him, while impatiently tapping her fingers on her knee. "Ready?" She asked as she stretched her hand out for him ro take. "As redy as I'll ever be." He replied simply and took her hand.

With that, they happily exited the house, completely oblivious to what was about to come.


End file.
